


The 'No Lube' Incident

by ppatriciia



Series: The super regular life of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, but not really smut, coconut oil, just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppatriciia/pseuds/ppatriciia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are celebrating their 2 year and 3 days anniversary, it's not going according to the plans, but it's not going completely wrong either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'No Lube' Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd tag "coconut oil" but oh well. This is just something random I wanted to write when I read an article about how to use coconut oil, since I bought some without having a clue what I'd use it for.  
> It's probably shit, but I might edit it when I get better at english and all that jazz. I also wrote this in such a rush, because it was really late and I wanted to put my idea into a document.
> 
> Please write to me if you find some mistakes or something, here I am on tumblr 
> 
> http://theregularstereklife.tumblr.com/
> 
> More notes in the end!

”What do you mean that there’s no lube?”, Stiles panted while making a trail of kisses up to Derek’s collarbone.

“I mean that there’s a whole drawer full of lube”, Derek deadpanned from where he was lying on the bed holding an empty bottle of lube he had just taken out of the bedside table. Stiles dropped his head onto Derek’s chest with a groan.

“How the fuck is it even possible that we don’t have lube?” he started to say but it drifted into a moan when Derek shifted so their cocks slide together. Stiles started to kiss Derek’s collarbone while Derek kept doing slow thrusts for some friction. "We always have lube. It's as important as your leather jacket is."

“Yes, I am very aware of that, Stiles” Derek grunted and started to thrust faster.

“We need lube. Now. I want your ass, and I want it for real”, Stiles whined, rolling off of Derek, and started to look for lube in all of their bedside drawers.

Derek was so pissed off. At himself of course, because when was it ever somebody else at fault instead of Derek? It was just that today was extra special. Because it was their two year and three days anniversary – no, they had _not_ forgotten their two year anniversary, shut up – and Derek thought he had planned it all in detail. He had bought champagne, flowers, Reese’s Pieces, condoms. Fuck, he had even put his sense of smell at stake to go to Lush to buy some bath bombs. It was all for nothing, Stiles wasn’t happy. How could he forget the lube? What if Stiles broke up with Derek? What if –

“Hey, hey, hey! I see your guilt trip look is visiting. It’s okay, Derek. We’ll just do some hand jobs, all right? Then we’ll go get some lube, sound okay?” Stiles said turning back to Derek, and putting his hands at Derek’s cheeks while stroking his thumbs over Derek's cheekbones. Suddenly Derek smiled mischievously.

“What’s up, big guy?” Stiles asked with a weary smile.

“Coconut oil” Derek said with a shrug, still smiling. Stiles frowned, tried to figure out what Derek meant. Then, he remembered the article Derek had read out loud on different ways to use coconut oil when Stiles had impulsively bought 600 grams of it for no reason; he just knew it was good for dry skin. One of the ways was that it was a good substitute for lube. Stiles beamed and kissed Derek hard, and then he flew out of the bed and rushed down stairs. He flung the fridge open and took the bucket of coconut oil in his arms and ran upstairs again.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So when I posted the first drabble in July I thought all these drabbles would be in the same universe, but I changed my mind.  
> It's still all gonna be Sterek and some side pairings, but sometimes they'll be established and sometimes they'll not be established, I'll just post all the Sterek drabbles I write here!


End file.
